femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco LaBouche (Rugrats In Paris: The Movie)
'Coco LaBouche '(Susan Sarandon) is the main villainess of the 2000 Nickelodeon film Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (based off the animated TV series Rugrats). She was the head of EuroReptarland, a Japanese-themed amusement park in Paris, France. Despite her job, though, Coco was a very cold-hearted and callous woman who absolutely despised children. She had two assistants in Jean Claude and Kira Watanabe, with Jean Claude serving as her villainous cohort. After animatronics made by Stu Pickles (the father of protagonist Tommy Pickles) malfunctioned, Coco angrily ordered he be sent to Paris to repair them. This kicked off the plot of the movie, as Stu brought along his family and friends to the trip as well. Not long after this, Coco learned from her boss Mr. Yamaguchi that she was under consideration for a promotion to head of the Reptar franchise. After hearing that Mr. Yamaguchi valued an employee with strong ties to children, Coco claimed to be engaged to a man with a child, pleasing him. After the call ended, Coco revealed her plan to seduce a man with a "brat of his own" to earn the promotion when she realized that Angelica Pickles had eavesdropped on the entire conversation. After being intimidated by Coco, Angelica aided Coco in her plan by informing her about Chas Finster, the widowed father of protagonist Chuckie Finster. Coco, also aided by Kira (who was unaware at the time of Coco's true intentions), began successfully seducing Chas--while unsuccessfully trying to win over the infant protagonists. When she learned from Angelica that Chuckie wanted the princess character from the Euroreptar show to be his new mother, Coco forcefully replaced the actress playing the princess in a show that night to win Chuckie over. This causes Chas to decide right then to marry Coco, despite the babies' dismay. Later on, right before the wedding, Coco tried to take Chuckie's beloved teddy bear, but him and his friends fought back. After finally getting the bear, the evil Coco ordered Jean Claude to keep the babies (and Angelica) locked away until after the wedding. Kira witnessed this and came to realize Coco's true intent and vowed to stop her. But Coco reacted by throwing Kira from her limo to the wedding. Once there, Coco tried to hurry through the ceremony despite Chas wanting his son to be there, but the babies escaped Jean Claude and burst into the church, with Angelica (and later, Jean Claude) revealing Coco's plans to the entire church. Chas called off the wedding and Mr. Yamaguchi fired Coco, angering her. When the babies deliberately stood on her long wedding dress, Coco pulled it out from under them, knocking them over. Angelica retaliated by stepping on Coco's dress as she stormed off, causing it to rip and reveal her underwear. Coco backed out of the church during a breakdown, causing several tourists to photograph her as she ran away in embarrassment. Trivia * Susan Sarandon also portrayed the evil Queen Narissa in the 2007 Disney film Enchanted. Gallery Coco LaBouche 2.png Coco LaBouche orders kidnapping.png|Coco ordering Jean Claude to have the babies taken away Coco LaBouche on way to weddin.png|Coco on her way to her wedding, with Kira confronting her about her evil plan Coco LaBouche underpants.jpg|Coco's (well-earned) humiliation Category:2000s Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Limousine Rider Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Redhead Category:Wedding Dress Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Opera Gloves